Youth cigarette smoking is a major public health concern, both because of the potential role of cigarette smoking as a "gateway" to other drug use, and because of the link between smoking and numerous chronic diseases. A great deal of attention has been focused on the role of advertising as a predisposing, reinforcing, or enabling factor in youth cigarette smoking. However, little research data are available to either support or refute this claim and, hence, to guide drug abuse public policy concerning the possible restriction of cigarette advertising. This research is designed to provide systematic data on youth perceptions of cigarette advertising. Two related component studies are planned. One set of component studies -- DESIRABILITY STUDIES -- are designed to assess the attributes of smokers and smoking communicated to children by smoking ads, the desirability of these attributes, and the perceived necessity of smoking to attaining these attributes. Attribute categories to be used in these studies will be empirically derived from focus groups conducted with youth. A second component study -- EXPOSURE STUDY -- will assess the extent to which children have seen and remember cigarette ads and will assess the relative memorability of cigarette ads when compared to other products using similar appeals. This study provides a context within which the policy implications of the DESIRABILITY studies may be evaluated. In both the EXPOSURE and DESIRABILITY STUDIES, effects of age, sex, smoking history, and future smoking intentions on the perception of cigarette advertising will be assessed. The research will also provide the data necessary to develop future, longitudinal research that relates individual differences in children's perceptions of cigarette advertising to actual smoking initiation and maintenance. The current studies and the future program of research based on them will provide valuable input into drug abuse public policy concerning cigarette advertising.